The invention is generally directed to supports for shelves which extend horizontally outward from a vertical wall and more specifically to plastic or glass shelves which are typically used in store front windows to display various goods.
It is well known to support a horizontal shelf by using metal brackets which project outward from a wall and are fastened to the wall by means of screws, nails, tacks, hooks, and the like. Such shelf supports offer the strength needed to display heavier items, however, the fastening means, such as screws, damage the wall and make it difficult to change the position of the shelf. Thus, such shelves become a somewhat permanent fixture.
In order to prevent physical damage to the wall, fastening means such as glue and tape have been used to support the brackets. However, such fastening means do not offer the strength necessary to hold heavier items. Moreover, such shelves are not easily movable to different positions on the wall.
A degree of vertical adjustability can be attained by employing metal rails containing vertically stacked slots to receive the brackets. Thus, the shelves can be moved vertically up or down by positioning the brackets within different slots on the rails. However, the rails must be affixed to the wall usually by fastening means such as screws, which, again, physically damage the wall. In addition, the shelves are only adjustable within the relatively small area defined by the vertical rails.
Since the above described shelf supports are normally made of metal, when they are used for supporting glass shelves, the supports are easily visible through the shelf, detracting from the physical appearance of the display. In addition, such shelves have a tendency to be fairly heavy and manufactured at a relatively high cost.
It is also known to suspend metal hooks or screws by means of a suction cup which has a cap that is attached to the wall. Such hooks and screws are then used to support light articles such as signs which indicate whether the store is open or closed and the store hours. One prior device employs a transparent suction cup which suspends a transparent ring that is used to hold a flower vase. Such devices suffer the disadvantage that since they are suspended only by the suction cup, they offer minimal support and are incapable of supporting heavier items.
There is, therefore, a significant need for a simple, lightweight shelf support which can be manufactured at low cost. In addition, the shelf support must be easy to put up and take down without damage to the wall, and yet must possess sufficient strength to support heavier goods typically displayed in store windows, such as shoes, and the like.